


Waking Up Alone

by magnetocent



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, second chapter is fluff with an angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetocent/pseuds/magnetocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first drunk night together doesn't change anything. The second changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I went over this and did some editing. Not much has changed, just a few tweaks to fit the next part that I'll be posting soon and grammar fixes. Next part should be up in two weeks!
> 
>  
> 
> Barry and Hal are about 38/40 years old in this fic. They've known each other since they were about 15/17.

If you were to ask Barry when he was younger where he pictured himself at forty he’d probably give an answer somewhere along the lines of office job, marriage with kids, and a white picket fence. He never would have said anything about divorce or living alone in a two bedroom apartment. There would be no mention of examining dead bodies’ day in and day out. He definitely wouldn’t have said anything about one day sleeping with his best friend of twenty-three years.

And even if he did see that coming, he would have thought Hal would have the decency to stay for breakfast.

But as it is, Barry is waking up alone. And it hurts just as much as it did two years ago, the first morning after he and Iris decided to split.

He opens his eyes and squints against the light filtering through the curtains. From his position he can see his clothes still strewn across the floor, but Hal’s are gone. He pushes down any hope he had that Hal might have actually woke up before him and was just in the bathroom or making coffee. Barry should know better anyway. Not once in the time they’ve known each other has Hal ever woken up before him.

He sighs and thinks back to two months ago, when Hal showed up on his doorstep with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, recently evicted and needing a place to stay. At that point it had been six months since Barry had last heard from him—even longer since they were face to face. They used to see each other at least once every few months when they were in their twenties and write letters in between. And with the growing and changing technology, cell phones and social media, they were able to talk more and more often, and would as much as they could. But over the past few years, Barry saw and heard less and less of Hal until he figured Hal was getting tired of his old high school friend and was moving on. He said as much to him over coffee the day he showed up.

 _“Tired of_ you _? Listen Bar, if that was the case I think our roles would be reversed. Who could get tired of you?”_

He remembers the fond look Hal gave him when he said that and the jump he felt in his chest at it, and how he wondered if it meant anything.

Probably not if Hal’s not here now.

And that thought hurts him even more. As much as he didn’t want to admit it then, he did carry a small torch for Hal when they were young. And he knows those feelings have resurfaced since they’ve been spending more time together. It doesn’t help that they’re basically living together (lived together?). Barry enjoyed the feeling of coming home to someone. After the amount of time he was alone, it was nice knowing there was someone there. Someone who cared and was happy to see him. 

Wally stops by often enough, but it’s not the same. He has his own life, and technically he should no longer be a part of Barry’s but…

_“Barry, you already have a kid! Wally’s your kid! You’ve taken more interest in him than his biological dad ever did and to me that’s more important than donating a bit of sperm to make him.”_

_“Hal—“_

_“Seriously Bar. Look at how much you’ve influenced his life. He’s going into law enforcement ‘cause he wants to help people, his girlfriend is an aspiring journalist. He’s basically a mini you. ”_

_“You think?”_

_“Hell yeah! Well, minus the stick in the ass, but y’know.”_

_“Ha ha.”_

A few weeks into his stay, Hal had finally breached the subject of Barry’s divorce. They had never discussed it much before, at least not enough to get into the reason. Barry had explained it to him simply: he wanted kids, Iris didn’t.

Hal thought it was a silly thing to split over, and this was his reasoning. Barry admits he’s never thought of his and Wally’s relationship that way, and the idea did make him feel better about being forty and childless, honestly. 

Hal’s always had a knack for helping Barry see the silver lining. Unfortunately, he’s not here to do that now, and it’s too bad because Barry’s having a really hard time finding it this time around.

He sits up in bed, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. Glancing at the alarm clock on the side table he sees it’s only seven in the morning. Hal must have left last night. He shifts and feels the mess left over on his stomach from their activities the night before and quickly decides a shower would be a good idea.

The silence in his apartment is almost deafening when he leaves his room. All it reminds him of is when he started living alone after the split, filling it with noise from the TV or radio, trying not to think about how he only had himself left for company.

He slowly makes his way to the bathroom, and stops short for a moment when he sees leftover beer bottles from last night on the counter. He lets out a sigh and turns away.

\--

“I’m telling you Bar, Coast City is where it’s at. The beach, the sun, the girls!” Hal pauses in dreamy thought, then points his beer to Barry, “No winter!”

Barry smiles from behind his own bottle, “I like winter…and I burn in the sun.”

Hal chokes on the sip he just took in laughter. 

“Oh fuck that’s right! Remember when you flew over for the week back in ’98. I’ve never seen someone get _so red_!”

Barry doesn’t reply, tries to hide the awkward feeling he gets from the mention of _that_ week. Instead he just turns his head up to gaze up at the night sky and tries not to blush too hard. He can see Hal smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, something like that.” He grins. Barry just shakes his head at him, embarrassed. He wonders if Hal's thinking about that night too, and why, if he is, he would bring it up almost 20 years later. Their eyes meet again and Hal doesn't look away, just keep their gazes locked as he kicks his feet up onto the balcony railing.

“You’ve always been so blushy." he says casually, "‘Nother thing I remember from back then. You with girls. Always so _bashful_.” 

The flush on Barry’s face persists at that, and he tries to shrug it off. He's uncomfortable. He wants to change the subject. He wants Hal to just say it, put it out in the open and force Barry to confront it like he does with everything else. 

He sighs and shifts in his seat, shrugging.

“Not everyone can be a ladies man like you, bud.” He says, unsure of what else to say.

Hal smirks again around the lip of his beer. Barry watches closely, drags his gaze down the line of his throat to watch his Adam’s apple bob with every swallow. 

He drags his eyes back up and catches Hal watching him, an easy smile stretched across his face.

“Maybe not a _ladies_ man.” He drawls, gives Barry a small wink. It's all the confirmation Barry needs. He chuckles nervously and takes a long swig of beer before responding.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean back then,” Hal says, sly as ever, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Of course he does. How could he not? He'said been thinking about that night ever since Hal showed up on his door step two months ago (and before that. On those late, sleepless nights when stay thoughts of his friend drift through his mind).

He swallows hard. Takes another sip of beer. Gets a knowing look from across the balcony.

He clears his throat and says something he'said not entirely sure is he best thing to say right now.

“I went on a date a few weeks before you got here,” he pauses, “with a guy.”

To his surprise, Hal actually looks shocked to hear that. Barry's not sure if it'still the guy part, the date part, or even a jealous part that caught him off-guard enough to react that way.

“Barry Allen went on a _date_?” Hal sits up in his chair, “With a _dude of all people_?!” 

His beer overflows when he slams it onto the table. Barry might have even thought to take it away from him if he wasn’t so offended.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hal shrugs, gestures with his hands at Barry as if that explains anything.

“Well, like I said, you don’t really have the charm—“

“With girls! You said I can’t charm _girls_!”

Barry realizes what it sounds like, trying to defend his man-charming powers to _Hal_ , but by this point he’s buzzed enough not to really think about it too much. Hal’s looking at him like he’s thinking the same thing.

“Bar—“

“It worked pretty well on _you_.”

Hal’s eyes widen. That’s the first time Barry’s ever outright acknowledged what really happened that weekend. It's the first time either of them have said anything outloud about it. Hal leans back into his chair and keeps his eyes on his friend, but lets them soften. 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” He says, slowly. He brings up a hand to brush through his hair and sighs.

Barry looks away, flush creeping back onto his face. Hal’s still watching him, fingers tapping rhythmically on his own leg. He bites his lip.

“You always did charm the pants off me.” He jokes, but grows serious quickly, “Or you could have…if you tried.”

Barry doesn’t look back at him, but Hal can see his eyebrows raise toward his hairline.

They’re silent for what seems like forever, Hal unmoving and Barry subconsciously picking at the label off his beer bottle.

Barry clears his throat, "You kind of did that for me." 

He hears Hal huff out a small chuckle beside him and smiles too. He looks up and their eyes meet for a split second before they look away again. Barry's the one who speaks next. 

“It’s late,” he says thickly, “We should…head inside.”

He wets his lips and gives Hal a pointed, heated look and it’s all Hal needs.

\--

Barry doesn’t remember when he drifted back off to sleep after his shower. All he knows now is that his mind is filled with a drowsy haze and he can vaguely hear someone shuffling around the room.

The momentary panic that courses through him is quickly replaced by confusion and vague resentment when he feels the bed dip and an arm wrap around his middle. Hal all but plasters himself against his back, and Barry tries his hardest to stay mad at him.

“You’re back.” He mumbles. Hal stiffens, probably expecting that Barry was still asleep.

“How long have you been awake?” he asks. Barry shifts to face him. He can smell the remnants of alcohol on Hal’s breath, but it’s something a little harder than the beers they had last night.

“Long enough.” He replies. 

Hal ducks his head away, and pulls his arms back. Barry doesn’t remember the last time he saw Hal look guilty. He’s so shameless and straightforward, Barry’s not entirely sure he’s ever seen him this way. 

Hal’s eyes meet his again, and Barry thinks he might actually see tears in them.

“I’m sorry.” Hal says quietly.

Barry’s not really sure how to respond to that. He’s upset, but so relieved that Hal came back, so he keeps his mouth shut and just nods. That seems to make things worse. Hal looks even guiltier, like he thinks he screwed up even more by coming back.

Barry lifts his hand to place it over Hal’s, strokes his thumb across the thin skin of his knuckles.

“You came back.”

It comes out as more of a question than a statement. Hal grabs the hand stroking his and nods.

“Yeah,” he says, watching their hands, “Yeah, I had to. I—“

He stops, eyes darting back up after a moment. Barry sees something pleading in them that breaks his heart. He gives Hal a small smile, and nods at him show he's listening, that he wants to hear what Hal has to say. That he _cares_. 

It takes Hal a moment, but then he starts to speak and it’s like the floodgates opened on years and years of pent up frustrations and emotions.

“I just—I’ve wanted that so badly ever since we.... But I knew—we live so far away from each other, I knew it would never work out. Not to mention you’d never want someone so _fucked up_ —“

“Hal-" 

“You deserved better.” He says, a little too forcefully, “You deserved someone who had a future, who could be there for you…and then you met Iris and I had Carol. It was easier to let you go, seeing you with someone as good for you as Iris.”

There’s an edge to his voice now and all Barry wants to do is stop him, drag the blanket over both of them and hide from the world. But he can't stop this, it's too important for the both of them.

“And things were good for a while…well, as good as they could be for me anyway. But these past couple of months, everything just came back. And last night," he pauses, swallowing hard, "I thought by bringing that night up I forced you into something you didn’t actually want.”

This surprises Barry. While he’s always been a bit to shy to be open with his feelings, he’s always been pretty terrible at hiding them. He figured with the way Hal propositioned him last night that he knew how much Barry wanted it. 

Then again, this is Hal. Barry knows he never really believed that anyone really cared for him, no matter how much Barry tried to show him otherwise.

But this doesn't make sense to him. If Hal thought Barry didn't want it, that he had made a mistake...

“Why did you come back then?”

Hal brings their still entwined hands up to rest on his chest. 

“I couldn’t do that to you. I know it’s been hard for you since the split. I kept thinking about you waking up alone and I didn’t want to put you through that again.”

His eyebrows pinch together in a way that looks almost pained.

“Guess I fucked that up, too.”

Barry frowns.

“You were hoping to come back before I realized you left?” he asks. Hal looks a bit sheepish, at that. Barry thinks it’s pretty amazing that he can make Hal feel _uncomfortable_.

“Yeah…I even got some donuts and coffee in case you had, but I knew you’d figure it out anyway.” He says. The corner of his mouth quirks upward, and the lines that appear on his cheek accentuate the stubble there.

“I know you too well.” Barry finishes for him, and it earns him a small smile. Their hands are tapped once against Hal’s chest.

“Better than anyone.” 

They fall silent for a moment. Barry’s a bit overwhelmed if he’s being honest. He didn't really think about how things were going to go the morning after, and he was too busy wallowing in self-pity to even consider it earlier on. He’s not quite sure where they stand, if Hal wants to continue like nothing ever happened, or if they’re going to go for it. He’s not entirely sure if he’s ready for that. The date he went on a few months ago was too out of his element as it was. Let alone trying something with his best friend…

He gazes over at Hal again. Takes in his profile and thinks of everything they’ve been through together. Everything from late night sleepovers when they were teens, to getting crappy fast food burgers at three in the morning, to the quiet nights spent on his balcony, gazing at the stars. It won’t be that much different, but at the same time it’ll be _completely_ different.

Hal must sense his inner turmoil, and it’s a huge statement to the bond they share that he knows exactly what Barry’s thinking. He frowns, and lifts himself to hover over Barry on one arm.

“Listen, Bar.” He starts, “I’m know I’m not made for relationships, but I want to try…with you. I just—I don’t…”

It’s jarring, hearing Hal say he wants a _relationship_. Barry’s half thinking he’s been replaced with an impostor.

But it _is_ Hal. It is him, saying these things and Barry thinks if Hal wants this then he can try too.

“Yeah,” He says and brings a hand up to hesitantly rest it on Hal’s cheek, "Yeah I want that, too."

Hal lets go of a heavy breath. A smile stretches across his face and Barry matches it. His hand comes up to brush the short hairs at Barry’s temple, and he sigh again.

“I just don’t want to lose you.” He admits.

“You could have lost me by leaving.” Barry counters.

“You would have forgiven me.”

Barry smiles, shrugging.

“Yeah.” he says, letting his grin show his teeth, “I always do, don’t I?”

Hal chuckles. The hand stroking Barry’s hair stops and rests firmly against his head. His eyes soften and dart down a moment to Barry's lips.

Barry knows what happens next, and it’s something he’s now realizing he’s been craving for the past eighteen years.

Hal kisses him, softly. Lips parted slightly, tongue darting out just to taste. Then with more force, teeth biting and tugging at a lower lip. It sends a spike of heat through Barry’s veins.

They part. Barry’s eyes open again and he’s breathless.

“I do have one condition,” he mumbles, licks his lip, “for us being together.”

Hal’s eyes follow the motion of his tongue, a cocked eyebrow the only indicator that he’s listening.

“Mmm, what’s that?”

Barry grins cheekily, “You have to bring me those donuts.”

Hal blinks at him, then glares.

“Are you fuckin’ serious?”

“Yes. Right now." Barry says, pulling back from him, "I’m _starving_.”

Hal shoves him hard enough that he almost falls off the bed, but gets up anyway, and bee lines to the kitchen.

“You dork.” He tosses over his shoulder as he heads out the door.

“It’s my charm.” Barry calls back.

He lies back into his pillows and feels happy and anxious and dazed all at once. The box of donuts is dropped onto his stomach not a few moments later, and is quickly followed by a mass of muscle and tanned skin. He wonders how he never once imagined this future for himself.


	2. 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That week in Coast City. Their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new, and this is what came from it. 
> 
> This is the first time I've written in past-tense, so if there's any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know!

It wasn’t a typical visit.

 

 

It started normal enough. They met up at the airport, Hal had a sign with ‘Nerd’ written on it in big, red letters. Barry saw him and it, but pretended not to and walked by, only to be tackled from behind by his friend not two seconds later. Hal hugged him tight, cheek pressed to the back of his head, for a few seconds too long. It didn’t feel like long enough.

They spent the rest of that first day hanging out in Hal’s off-base bachelor apartment. The sun moved across the sky and Hal complained when Barry asked to just stay in that first night. But he forgot all about it through the beer and talking and passing out on his couch at four in the morning.

 

 

Their days were passed at the beach. Barry got burnt _badly_ the first day and spent twenty minutes each following one slathering on sunscreen in a thick layer across his skin. He asked Hal to cover his back. Goosebumps raised where he touched despite the California heat.

Barry noticed Hal had bulked up a lot since they last saw each other in person. Hal flexed and posed shamelessly when he pointed it out. Barry mentioned he had to start working out to pass the police academy physical and Hal said he’d noticed, too. He stepped into Barry’s space and squeezed his bicep gently. Barry met his eyes from underneath his own eyelashes and something stirred in both of them until Hal patted his arm and said he’d race him to the water.

 

 

Barry doesn’t do clubs, so Hal had to improvise their nights.

They took a bus out to a nearby airstrip once and tried stargazing through the light pollution. They gave up ten minutes in and named new constellations made up from the lights of passing planes. Barry called one Hallitosis Jordanicus, and its history was very similar to the story of Icarus. Except this time he built his wings from the titanium and leather from his father’s wings before him, and reached the sun easily. And then went further, explored unknown reaches of the universe, met new life and helped those in need. Hal’s eyes glistened as he listened to Barry talk and his smile stretched to its limits as he called him a lame ass.

Another night he took Barry to a hole-in-the-wall burger joint. He and Oliver found it during one of their many benders and decided it was _their_ new spot. Hal knew Oliver would have a fit if he knew Hal had brought Barry there, but he didn’t care. The glee-filled look on Barry’s face when his double-stacked, bacon, mushroom, and onion ring filled cheeseburger arrives was worth the shit he’d get. Their legs tangled under the cramped booth was worth it.

The second to last night, after they spent the afternoon at a local ball game, they decided to visit the beach for a late swim. There was no one there except a group of wannabe hippies who were smoking pot around a bonfire. They called out to the both of them and Barry asked if Hal wanted to hang out. With any other person he would have said yes, but he knows Barry. He knows he’s a bit shy, and he doesn’t smoke like Hal does, and he just offered for Hal, because he always feels like he’s not fun or exciting enough for his _best_ _friend_ to hang out with, and Hal had thought that that was _bullshit_ because that whole week had been the most fun he’s had in a long time outside of flying.

He didn’t say that though, just shrugged off the suggestion and threw Barry over his shoulder in distraction. Ran them both into the water and threw Barry in, tripped over his own feet in the process and fell in next to him. He had heard jeering from the group behind them and saw Barry blushing even through the darkness and laughed loudly into the crashing waves.

 

 

Their last night together Barry had reluctantly allowed Hal to take him out drinking. They went to a bar Hal’s never been to that touted itself as being ‘non-biased’. Neither were sure what that meant, but it quickly became apparent once they got their first beers and saw the myriad of couples that populated the bar. Men with women, men with men, women with women. Things got awkward fast, and Hal got worried about the possibility of being _seen_ in that bar and the consequences it might have had for his military career. They had agreed to leave as soon as they finished their drinks.

But as time went on and the alcohol relaxed them, their discomfort had faded. The bar became just another bar and they ordered another pitcher.

Hal drank like a fish and Barry had made an attempt to keep up. He didn’t drink that often, so in two hours he was already glassy eyed and giggly. They had procured a table near the back wall and sat beside each other to people watch. Their shoulders and feet and fingers brushed. Hal had shouted over the music to Barry, but Barry opted to lean close and mumble in Hal’s ear instead. His breath had moved the strands of hair there and he watched the ones on the back on Hal’s neck rise.

He didn’t hear the air hitch in Hal’s throat, but he saw his pupils dilate and he hadn’t been sure why heat bloomed in his stomach then. Hal had leaned in close and the air between them thickened and all Barry had to do was--

Snap out of it when a large, hairy man walked up to their table and propositioned Hal. He had eyed Barry, made a comment about his skinny body and boyish features, and told him to scram. Hal’s face had screwed up in a mean way as he stood to confront the guy and told him to fuck off. And before long both were throwing insults and slurs, and the fight that Barry tried his hardest to prevent had begun.

Barry wanted to pull Hal away, but the bouncers got there first and threw Hal to the floor and all three of them were kicked out. Barry had pulled Hal to a cab before he could get into it with the guy again and carefully brushed fingers over a purpling jaw on the way back to the apartment.

Hal had given him the keys when they got there and walked off to a nearby corner store to grab more booze. Barry stumbled up the stairs, fell onto the rickety couch and probably passed out because the next thing he felt was a halfhearted slap to the cheek. He opened his eyes and there was an open 12-case on the floor and a can being shoved in his face. He had taken it though he had a feeling it was a bad idea.

Hal slumped next to him and apologized for the fight, said they could go somewhere else. Barry said he’d rather be at the apartment with him than at some shit dive with loud music he doesn’t even _like_ around assholes he doesn’t _care about_. He was drunk and too honest and Hal laughed louder than normal.

Barry had looked at him and the way his brown eyes crinkled at the corners. How the line of his jaw was accentuated by the way his head tilted back jovially. He felt a smile grow on his own face and thought about how much he liked making Hal laugh. It’s easy, most people can get at least a chuckle from him, but there’s a certain way he does it for Barry, fully open and carefree, snorting and high pitched at times.

He closed his eyes and reveled in the sound until it petered off and there was nothing but soft breathing.

Hal watched _him_ then. While Barry’s eyes were closed and he couldn’t see him. He followed the curve of his lips and the surprisingly dark lashes that rested on his cheeks. He unthinkingly reached out a hand and drug a finger down a long, straight nose. Blue eyes opened and met his but he didn’t stop, let his finger move until it dropped onto Barry’s bottom lip.

Barry didn’t know what was happening, only that Hal was touching him and there was a familiar heat that spread through his lower belly. He parted his lips and darted his tongue out to wet them, catching Hal’s finger accidentally. Or maybe it was on purpose. All he knows is that it triggered something in both of them and suddenly there was stubble brushing his and a tongue sliding into his mouth and _God it felt so good_.

They both still had beers in their hands, but it only took Barry a moment to get them both a safe distance away on the floor before he was being dragged back and pressed down into the couch.

Hal was uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. And Barry wasn’t sure what that meant. He knows everything about Hal, more than he thinks Hal realizes. He knows -- from way back in high school, faking sleep on the floor beside Hal’s bed while his friend shared it with a girl or laid there by himself—that Hal’s not quiet in bed.

But he was that time, heavy breathing was the only accompaniment to lips again skin. Small whispered pleas were made in Barry’s ear when he touched him. Bitten off sounds were moaned into his neck or shoulder. If he didn’t look the way he did, if he didn’t watch Barry like he was the sun and moon and stars…

He wanted Barry _loud_. He pried open bitten lips and asked for the sound. He wanted to hear every sigh and moan and whimper. Needed to know how _good_ it was for Barry, how good he made him feel. And Barry gave him everything, told him with keening whines and choked off gasps that he was good, maybe the best he had.

It didn’t last long, too much pent up energy from that week, but it was enough. They breathed against each other, gripped onto each other almost desperately.

And then Hal had made excuses. They should shower together because his apartment doesn’t get a lot of hot water. Barry can’t reach his back, so Hal will wash it for him, and if he’s doing that he might as well get everywhere else too. And help him dry off. _It’s kind of cold tonight come sleep in the bed with me_.

And Barry didn’t think twice about any of it. Agreed with everything and let Hal touch him and maneuver his pliant body where he wanted it. He lied next to Hal in the bed and watched his chest rise with every breath and curled up into it.

 

 

Barry woke up late the next morning. He rushed through the worst hangover of his life to get his things together so he didn’t miss his flight. Hal watched him from the bed, and tugged on a pair of jeans when Barry let him know the cab was outside. He walked him to the front door and they stood in awkward silence. There was too much to be said in too little time, so neither of them said anything but goodbye.

 

 

They heard nothing from each other for a bit, and though it wasn’t uncommon for letters to come far apart, it worried both of them. Then weeks later, Barry got a letter from Hal.

He said he was good. The air force was good. Coast City was good. He’d met a girl, Carol.

Barry’s heart did something in his chest when he read that and he wasn’t sure if it was relief or disappointment. He decided not to dwell on it and, since he had time, began writing a letter back.

He said he was good. School was good. Central was good. There was a girl, Iris.

Everything went back to normal. They didn’t talk about that visit. Not with each other, not with anyone else, until Iris asked him a couple years into their relationship if he’d ever went to Coast instead of Hal coming to Central. He had said yes. She asked how it was. He shrugged.

It was a typical visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Con-crit is always welcome. I think I'm sort of nailing voices now, but I'm still unsure. Let me know if something sounds OOC.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
